


gorgeous

by britishtwat



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Claustrophobia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Panic Attacks, author is gay and sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishtwat/pseuds/britishtwat
Summary: Octavia and Raven have to hide in a bunker to escape the acid fog, and O's claustrophobia flares up and Ray helps her through it, leading them both to explore their feelings..set like after Raven crashes to earth (just pretend all their grounder problems and things are nonexistent. also, Finn who?)
Relationships: Octavia Blake & Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake/Raven Reyes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> my first octaven fic...hope u enjoy lads :))

Octavia snorted with laughter as Raven growled in frustration, struggling to get the rabbit off the snare.  
"Don't you laugh at me, Blake" She grumbled, wincing as blood ran down the metal hook onto her sleeve. "Eurgh, god.." 

"Here, let me" O snickered, sidling closer to place her hand over Raven's, ignoring her protests.  
"You have to angle it a certain way..." Octavia murmered, cheeks colouring slightly at their proximity, at how close her face was to Raven's as she leant forward and demonstrated.  
She could feel Raven's warm breath on her neck, and she shivered. 

"Uh, thanks. Thank you" Raven coughed, also slightly flushed, her hands nearly trembling as she finally picked up the rabbit body. 

Octavia grinned and bowed. "My pleasure"  
There was a moment when she straightened up (ha) where both girls just looked at each other, before Raven cleared her throat and stepped away.  
"We have...one more trap to check?" She asked questioningly, and O nodded.  
"Well, lead on, Reyes" Octavia said with a smirk, making a sweeping motion. 

"You're such a dork O" Raven muttered as she set off further into the woods, Octavia giggling behind her.  
It was a beautiful laugh.   
A beautiful sound that came from one of the most- no. THE most stunning person Raven had ever met. 

She'd felt a few flutters of nerves whenever she'd talked to the brunette after her crashing down to earth, but had thought nothing of it.  
The duo had become fast friends, their badass natures fitting together well.  
Now, thought Raven, as the leaves and twigs crunched under their boots as they made their way through the trees, the flickers of nerves had become full-fledged butterflies. 

"It should be around....ah yeah, there's the sign Bell made" Octavia pointed out the mark in the rough wood trunk of a spruce beside another snare. It was empty. 

"Ah, shit. Whatever, we have enough, I think.." Raven mused, glancing down at the disgusting belt decorations dripping blood onto the forest floor.

They were literally two minutes into walking before Octavia got bored.  
"I spy with my little eye...." She began, glancing around the clearing as they hiked up the small hill. Raven rolled her eyes. 

"Ooh! Something beginning with...G!" She said triumphantly, looking round at Raven expectantly.  
Raven furrowed her brows and looked around. 

"Uhh, that's pretty hard.." She mumbled, slapping O on the arm when she snickered 'that's what she said'  
"Is it....ground?" She tried, and Octavia shook her head with a smirk.  
"UhhhHh...g...grass?"   
"Nah"  
"Gravity..?"  
"Nope"  
"....Garden?"  
"Nice try. Actually, no, that was shit."  
"Oh fuck off. Is it ...uhh.." 

Raven was about to jokingly say 'giraffe', when a loud blasting noise disturbed the peace of the clearing.  
They stared at each other in confusion for a minute, before something dawned on Octavia's face.  
"Shit!" She hissed suddenly, grabbing Raven's arm. "We've got to go!" 

"Go? Go where?" Raven asked, alarmed, as O started tugging her into a run.  
"Clarke and the others said there was some sort of acid fog that comes sometimes, they said they heard a foghorn before it happened!" O called, panting as they sprinted aimlessly through the woods. 

Sure enough, Raven gasped as she saw the edge of something looming behind them, a sort of wall of yellow gas that churned and swirled.  
"Oh, fuck me!" She wheezed, and Octavia couldn't help rasping out a laugh as they ran. 

"We need...to find shelter!" O gasped out, as they skidded to the edge of a small cliff jutting out from the brown mossy ground.  
They scrambled around it, fear sinking in as they heard a quiet hissss... behind them. 

"Shit, shit, shit..." Raven grunted, eyes searching desperately for something they could hide in, until they settled upon something glinting in the woods. 

"There!" She called out, and grabbed Octavia's sweaty hand, barrelling forwards toward the concealed metal sheet in the ground. She missed Octavia's violent flush at the contact.  
"What...is this thing...?" Octavia panted out as Raven grabbed hold of the metal wheel, and began pulling with all her might. 

It let out a screechy whine as the rusted metal budged, and Raven cried out in both frustration and fear as she spotted the advancing cloud of acid behind Octavia.  
"Move over, Ray!" O exclaimed, leaning forward and trying at the wheel. 

It was the most inappropriate time for Raven to admire Octavia's muscles, but the brunette had taken off her jacket and tied it round her waist while they were running so she wouldn't sweat through it, and Ray got an eyeful of Octavia's straining muscles flexing with a sheen of sweat as she slowly turned the wheel. 

"Raven! Come on!" Octavia urged worriedly; Raven snapped out of it and reached forward to help the other girl prise the hatch door open.  
Raven went first, clambering down the ladder as quickly as possible before jumping back and totally not staring at O's butt as she joined her. 

The door shut with a clang, and there was darkness. Silence, with only the harsh panting of the two girls as they stood there in relief.  
"Well...hello darkness my old friend..." Raven hummed, and O wheezed out a short laugh. "This'll be fun..." 

Raven shuffled forward, arms outstretched, and she reached what felt like a table under closer inspection.  
"Hmm.." She mumbled, hands fumbling across the table before touching upon what felt like books and pieces of paper. 

"Hey, O, this feels like a lighter!" Raven said excitedly, groping the small metal box and raising it.  
She flicked the little switch, and both girls gasped as the small flame burst into existence, flickering as their puffs of breath reached it. 

"What the hell is this place..?" Raven mumbled, moving around.  
She hadn't noticed how Octavia was being quieter than usual.  
Raven let out a quiet noise of triumph as she spotted some candles in the orange glow, and she shifted around to light them all. 

"This ain't half bad" Raven said with satisfaction, looking round at the cramped living space complete with a tiny kitchen and even a bed.  
It was then that she noticed Octavia. 

The normally headstrong and confident girl that Raven had grown to harbour a teeny crush on was trembling, eyes shut, posture stiff as she stood with clenched fists at her sides.  
"O....?" Raven asked worriedly, stepping forward. 

Octavia didn't respond, just continued to stand there, her breaths beginning to come in short gasps.  
She was having a panic attack or something, and Raven was terrified.  
But she had to help her. 

"O" Raven said again, softer this time. "Can I touch you?"  
Something really was wrong because instead of a dirty joke or comment, Octavia just opened her eyes and stared at her with fear flickering in her blue orbs. 

"Octavia, what's wrong?" Raven pleaded, stepping forward again, only to wince as the other girl backed away; she stumbled backwards into the wall, gasping as she crumpled to the floor. 

"Oh, babe..." Raven whispered, frozen as she stared at how Octavia wheezed the corner, hands clutching her knees to her chest. 

"I'm going to come closer, is that okay?" Raven asked gently, stepping forward again. "Just tell me if I'm too close"  
Again, no answer. So Raven moved until she was directly in front of the girl, kneeling. 

"Hey" She murmered, still concerned at the dazed look in Octavia's eyes, her beautiful eyes that had began to fill with tears. 

O spoke.  
"I- I can't-" She choked, gasping for breath. "P-please-" 

Raven's heart nearly shattered at the sound. 

"O, you're safe. You're here with me, I'm here" The latina began to soothe, taking a chance as she reached out and tentatively took Octavia's hand. Surprisingly, she didn't recoil. "I'm here, you're safe, we're in this bunker avoiding some toxic fog or something. But you're safe, I promise" 

Octavia closed her eyes for a moment, before opening them and looking directly into Raven's. Her breathing was still erratic.  
"Okay, O, I need you to calm down. Can you try breathing like me?" Raven asked quietly, shifting closer so the girl could hear her breathing. "In, out. In, out. Just like this. Just work on slowing your breathing.. in, out.." 

Ten minutes passed of Raven gently encouraging a panicked O to breathe, and she finally started to relax, uncurling her legs as she stared at Raven.  
"There ya go.." Raven whispered with an encouraging smile. "You're okay, its okay.." 

Octavia lay her head back against the wall  
with a dull thunk, hand still tightly clutching the other girl's. 

There was a silence, broken a minute later by a small "I'm sorry"  
Raven looked up. "What ..do you mean?"  
"I'm so sorry, Ray, I'm so sorry..." Octavia mumbled in shame, distangling their fingers. 

Raven mourned the loss. "You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for" She assured Octavia, shifting even closer.  
"God, I just...hate this.." O said weakly, head now in her hands. "I feel so helpless and small and stupid and-"  
"Woah, woah. You could never be those things" Raven interjected sternly. "You're Octavia fucking Blake. You're the badass of the camp" 

O snorted. "Badasses don't freak out in small spaces"  
Realisation dawned on Raven. Ohhh.   
They were trapped in a tiny room, something Octavia had been dealing with for her whole life. Oh, god, Raven was dumb. 

"O" Raven started, voice thick. "I'm so sorry i didn't realise, I didn't think.."  
"It's not your fault" Octavia said in a small voice. "We had to hide from the fog." 

"Do you want me to give you some-" Raven started, already shuffling backwards, when Octavia grabbed her hand.  
"N-no! Please don't.." She said desperately, face flushing. "...You're helping"  
Raven beamed, and was relieved to see Octavia roll her eyes, gradually returning back to her usual salty self. 

"I just.. I'm sorry you had to see that" O said again, as Raven settled against the wall next to her.   
"I'm glad I was here" Raven murmered, and Octavia turned her face to look at her for a long time, bright eyes shining in the dim. Her face crumpled and she started forwards. 

The girl under the floor fell apart in the mechanic's arms, sobbing into her red jacket and clutching tightly at her.  
Raven nearly cried herself at her friend's state, but held herself together as she squeezed her back just as tightly. 

They remained like that for a good while, Raven stroking her back and soothing her with words in her ear, Octavia shaking and sobbing. The pain she'd been carrying her whole life, the agony of being isolated and different lessening ever so slightly. 

She calmed down again after a good half hour, but remained in Raven's arms, something they were both glad about.  
O smelled like citrus, of the fresh fruit she'd been eating on their way to the snares, and her brown hair was surprisingly soft.  
"Feel a little better?" Raven murmered.  
O nodded weakly against her shoulder. 

Raven smiled and tried not to nuzzle into the other girl's neck.  
"You know...if you tell anyone, I'll shank you.." 

Their moment was broken by Raven bursting into peals of laughter, both girls grinning at each other as O pulled back, still resting her muscular tan arms on Raven's.  
The breath in Ray's throat hitched as she stared helplessly. 

Octavia blinked at her, smile fading and tilting her head in confusion as Raven's eyes traced her smooth face, gleaming with tears, slightly parted pink lips that looked so soft... 

"Raven?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.  
"Hm?" The latino mumbled, still staring. She was fucking beautiful.  
Octavia was also struggling to restrain herself with their once again close proximity, eyeing Raven's warm doe eyes and soft brown curls, mussed from the excitement and cascading down her shoulders. 

She'd yet to see Raven with her hair down, which was criminal, thought O with a scoff. She looked fucking godlike. 

She hadn't even noticed that the girl was leaning in until their noses touched, and O gasped in surprise.  
"S-sorry!' blurted Raven, scrambling to her feet and looking helpless as she backed off, fear and guilt in her expression.   
Oh, god. They'd almost..  
"No,no..it's okay.." O stammered, also getting to her feet. "Thank you" 

"For what?" Raven asked, turned away so she could hide the furious blush on her face.  
"For helping" O murmered right behind her, causing Raven to startle. "Oh, sorry..." 

Raven felt Octavia's breathing behind her, and relaxed slightly, though still mortified.  
"You don't have to thank me. I'm just sorry you have to stay here, it can't be too fun for you.." 

Octavia gently turned the other girl around and shrugged, wrinkling her nose. "It's not so bad with someone here" She said quietly, looking into Raven's eyes again. 

Warm, chocolatey brown met bluey-green, and the space between their faces lessened gradually.  
Raven couldn't help but bite her lip at the hunger in Octavia's eyes, the desperate need. 

She decided to put her out of her misery and closed the gap, leaning in and pressing her lips to O's, the other girl gasping against her.  
It was soft, and tender. 

Octavia moved her hands so they slid around Raven's waist, and Raven moved the hand that wasn't curled round the other's nape to caress the strong arm muscles.  
She blushed furiously when she accidentally let out a whimper, but this only encouraged her friend, who growled against her soft lips and tugged her closer. 

Raven was a fantastic kisser, O mused dizzily, as she began to move her mouth more desperately, hand stroking her back and sliding up her shirt.  
Raven gasped against her lips, and O pulled back, resting their foreheads together. 

"Is this okay?" She whispered hoarsely, and grinned when Raven nodded madly, grabbing Octavia's face and attacking her with her lips again. 

She didn't even realise they were moving backwards until she felt her back hit the wall. She groaned into the kiss lightly with desperation, and Raven smirked against her.  
That won't do. 

O relished in the mechanic's sharp intake of breath as she spun them around, pressing her against the wall and trailing kisses along her jaw.  
"God, O" Raven grunted, as Octavia lightly sucked on her pulse point. "You're...I've been wanting to do this ever since I landed on Earth..." 

At that, Octavia slowly pulled back and stared at her. Raven's eyes were dark and hooded with desire, pupils blown as she panted quietly.  
"Do you" O husked, taking Raven's bottom lip in hers and tugging it lightly. "have any idea what you do to me" 

Heat pulsed through Raven as O nipped at her mouth. "Ah, fuck me..."  
"Planning to" Octavia said dryly as she slid her hands up Raven's shirt again.  
"Shut your mouth, Blake" Raven moaned as O pressed her thigh in just the right spot. 

Just as Octavia had reached around and cupped Raven's ass, squeezing gently, they heard the distant sound of the foghorn again. 

O sighed and pulled back. "You know, I should be glad that it's probably clear of acid fog out there now, but-"  
"We got lost in the woods as far as anyone's concerned" Raven growled firmly, pulling O back against her and taking her turn of trailing open-mouthed kisses along Octavia's jaw; she gasped and her eyes fluttered shut. "I'm not going back now" 

"Yep, we definitely got lost..." 

Two hours later O rolled away, panting and sweating.  
The two were huddled up on the bed, legs tangled in she sheets and giggling like children. 

"You know..." Raven started, resting her head on her arm. "You never told me what the G was in eye spy..."  
Octavia met her eyes, shifting on the bed. "That would be cheating"  
"Aww cmon, O...please.." Raven pouted, her doe eyes widening; Octavia felt her heart flutter. She was fucking adorable. 

"Fine..." O sighed, relenting. She picked up Raven's left wrist and starting trailing her fingers over it, turning it in her hand. "It was for gorgeous"  
Raven furrowed her brows. "Huh?" 

"You know, for the best engineer on the Ark, you're incredibly dense sometimes" O snorted, chuckling at Raven's scowl.  
"I'm a damn genius, thank you" Raven scoffed. She opened her mouth to say something but her breath caught in her throat as O gently lifted her hand and pressed the softest of kisses to her knuckle, an even softer look in her ocean eyes.  
"You're gorgeous, Reyes" Octavia whispered, and Raven could only stare dumbly. 

O began to panic a bit. Was this just a one-time thing? Had she misread-  
Raven surged forward and captured the brunette's lips with her own, soothing her doubts and dizzying her mind.  
They made out for a few more minutes before Raven leaned back, snickering at the completely dazed look on Octavia's face. 

"I like you" Raven mumbled, suddenly shy and timid as she stroked a brown curl back behind O's ear.   
Octavia beamed up at her, pretty much lighting up the bunker with her dazzling grin.   
"Well that's convenient" She whispered. "I like you too"

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, comment below if you have any requests or interactions I could write :))


End file.
